


Tickets

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autistic Character, Dogs, F/F, Jewish Character, chloe and brooke didn't know each other until adulthood, the squips never happened, they're just functioning adults (mostly)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: 'pinkberry au with brooke trying to flirt her way out of a ticket from police officer chloe' - bmcprompts on tumblra love story told through tickets





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> this story isn't angsty but i cried a lot while writing it
> 
> i blame dodie

Summers in New Jersey could be absolutely scorching, as any full-time resident knew by heart. The worst days, however, were when there was a kind of heat that clung to you, heavy enough to almost smell. Those days were spent inside, the air conditioner cranked as high as possible and the shades drawn to keep out the sun, unless you were a child, someone who (to everyone’s pity) had to work outside, or were a beachgoer.

However, Brooke Lohst was none of these things. Which is what made the teacher’s conference, held outside at the behest of the superintendent (a self-described ‘flower child’ nearing her sixties who’d come from somewhere in Ohio), even worse on her. Heat was overwhelming to her, and the school had become almost like an oven. She’d been the first out, eager to get home, pour herself a glass of wine, grab one of the edibles she’d gotten (Michael Mell, the middle school’s science teacher, was an absolute prince) and have one good weekend before she went to work at the local library so she could eat during the summer.

That was why the blue-and-red lights flashing in her rearview mirror were even more frustrating.

“Son of a bitch.” she muttered, and took as good of a look as she could at the traffic cop at the wheel. She was a woman with dark brown, long hair and mirror sunglasses, who looked very stern, commanding, and - and this thought was accompanied with a schoolgirl like flutter in her heart - pretty.

Following the law, Brooke settled into the shoulder of the road and began quickly preparing herself. After getting out the license and registration, Brooke fluffed out her hair and checked her makeup, finally adjusting the top of her dress to reveal a little more cleavage than usual. She was tired and wanted to get home, without a ticket dangling over her head like a carrot on a stick. Besides, the officer was pretty and Brooke wanted to test if she had any luck left.

The tapping on her window brought her attention away from her own thoughts and to the officer outside. She was even prettier up close, tall and strong-looking, and Brooke rolled her window down, looking into the mirrored shades she wore. “Is there a problem, officer?” she asked in her best ‘bedroom voice’, soft and smoky, eyes half-lidded and glimmering.

“License and registration.”

“I bet that uniform is hell in this weather.” Brooke purred as the other woman checked to make sure her papers and license were legal. “Especially in that cop car. You must be burning up!”

“Miss Lohst-”

“Call me Brooke, Officer…” she trailed off, reading her badge. “Valentine. That’s a pretty last name.”

Officer Valentine sighed. “Miss Lohst, do you realize that one of your tail-lights is out?”  
“Is it? Gosh, I’m sorry. Must have blown out when it saw how pretty you were.”

“...why is there paint all over your license, Miss Lohst?”

Brooke blinked, gently taking it back and looking it over. Sure enough, paint was smeared all over the surface. “Oh. The kids must have gotten ahold of it.” she explained, giving it back to her.

“You got kids?”

“No, I’m a kindergarten teacher. They’re good kids, but I’m glad to get some rest and relaxation. There was this one little boy in my class who loved swallowing paste and I had to keep making sure he wouldn’t-”

Brooke continued like this, not noticing the cop going back to her car and checking over her information in the database. The only thing that silenced her was the pair of paper bits handed to her. One was neatly folded, and the other was very obviously a ticket for thirty dollars.

“I’m not going to have you go into court, Miss Lohst, since this appears to be your first violation. Just send the money to the Middleborough Police District by the end of next week, and everything will be alright.” the officer said, voice as calm and collected as before.

“But officer, I’d do anything to get this ticket taken off my record!” Brooke cooed, batting her eyelashes coquettishly and gazing back up just as the mirrored sunglasses were raised and she made eye contact with the deepest, bluest eyes she’d ever seen.

“Anything?” Officer Valentine asked, voice low and sultry.

Heat rushed to Brooke’s cheeks and she nodded, clutching the papers to her chest.

The officer leaned in close, close enough for Brooke to kiss her, but then she flicked her shades back down. “Pay your ticket, Miss Lohst, and we’ll work on it.” And then she was gone before Brooke fully registered it, the lights of her cop car turned off as she rumbled down the road.

It took Brooke a while to make it back home, driving as carefully as possible so she wouldn’t get another ticket. With a huff, she shut the door behind her and locked it, sliding down against its wooden surface with a frustrated sight. She read the ticket over and over again, angry with herself for getting it. The nudge of her dog Ellie, a friendly St. Bernard, didn’t even help her mood (although the repetitive motion of running her hand through the dog’s fur did help to steady her breathing).

Eventually, Brooke calmed enough to make dinner for her and Ellie, eating alone as always (Ellie liked to eat outside), and finally got her glass of wine and the weed-infused blondie she’d been craving. A buzz firmly in place after an hour, she settled in for a night of watching cheap sci-fi movies on her couch until she fell asleep when she remembered the second piece of paper the cop had given her. With a groan, she went to the fridge and got the still-folded piece of paper out from under the ticket and opened it, reading it aloud.

“Nice try. Maybe try again when you’re not in trouble? - Officer Valentine. P.S: You can call me Chloe if we meet while I’m off-duty. I hope that you call me Chloe very soon.” she spoke, cheeks tinting. The handwriting was simple, slanted left with connected letters and heavy pressure, heavy enough to likely bleed through.

Brooke felt her heart lift, and she returned the paper to its rightful place. She had a chance. She didn’t know how much of a chance it was, but it was there. And she had all summer to take it.

She went to bed that night with a light heart and a mind full of plans.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback
> 
> i love y'all
> 
> i'll write more stuff soon


End file.
